The Search for Patrick: Part I
The Search for Patrick: Part I is the first short of the third season of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the ninth short of the series overall. In this short, Mr. Krabs finds business at the Krusty Krab is slow due to his number one customer, Patrick, being absent from the dining area. He sends SpongeBob and Squidward out to find Patrick, yet no signs point to his whereabouts, except for some incriminating clues. Characters *Eugene Krabs *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles Transcript *''(the short begins with a medium shot of the barren Krusty Krab dining room; dust particles are present throughout the tables and environment; the camera pans to reveal Mr. Krabs, slumped in front of his office door; a clock can be seen and heard ticking above Mr. Krabs's head)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (looking at dining area) No...customers. No...money. (takes out empty, deteriorating wallet; stands up abruptly) SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' (dashes into scene, standing at attention) Yes, Mr. Krabs, sir! *'Mr. Krabs:' What is the meaning of this?! Why isn't there any business in my business?! *'Squidward:' (leaning back in register) Probably because there aren't any customers. *'Mr. Krabs:' (sarcastically) Uh-huh. Interesting. Comfortable there, Mr. Squidward? Blanket, alarm clock, and all? *'Squidward:' Yep. (sets alarm clock) Wake me up when I care. *'SpongeBob:' If I wanted to answer a question, Mr. Krabs, I would wait until Patrick gets here at eight thirty. He has all the answers. *'Mr. Krabs:' That's it, me boy! Your buddy, Patrick! He's not here chomping down me inventory, and raising up me funds! Where is that pink penny-pusher? *'SpongeBob and Squidward:' Uh... *'Mr. Krabs:' (sighs) Of course. No one knows. Alright, here's the simple fix. I'm ordering you two to go find Patrick and bring back my number one customer, and me profits! *'SpongeBob:' Yes, Mr. Krabs! *'Squidward:' Only if it's against my will. *''(the scene cuts to SpongeBob and Squidward, standing before Patrick's rock)'' *'SpongeBob:' (knocking on the rock) Patrick? Patrick, you there? *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, you've been knocking on the door for the past half an hour. It's time to leave! *'SpongeBob:' I'm worried, Squidward. This could be a serious issue. *'Squidward:' How could this be a...? *''(the rock opens to Patrick's living room, revealing darkness; SpongeBob and Squidward step inside, and turn a lightswitch, revealing assorted tools plastered on the ground)'' *'SpongeBob:' What in the sea? Why does Patrick have all of these handyman tools on the ground? Screwdrivers? (picks up a tool) Whatever this thing is? *'Squidward:' Probably trying to fix something he doesn't know how to again. If this is the same as last time, he's probably at Sandy's getting it "removed" again. Come on, let's get out of here. *'SpongeBob:' No! Now I'm really worried, Squidward. What if something happened to Patrick? *'Squidward:' Fine, we'll stay, but only because I get a free break from work. (walks forward, stepping on an object in the process) Ow! What the...?! *'SpongeBob:' (picks up object) Look, Squidward. It appears to be that wooden thing you place in the clarinet, the reed? Do you think...? *''(a loud, snarling sound emerges in the background)'' *'Squidward:' Uh, on second thought, why not we get back to the safer Krusty Krab? (begins to sprint toward exit) *'SpongeBob:' (stops Squidward) No! Not without Patrick. It's coming from that door. *''(the two approach the doorway where the sound is originating)'' *''(the first part of the short ends, fading to black)'' Category:Shorts Category:2015